I Don't Need A Man
by smackedfan454
Summary: Lindsey sets Stella up on a date with Mac. Will the date go as planned... will they fall in love? Reviews welcome! Rated M for smut.
1. Lindsey's Plan

Okay so I got this idea listening to the song I Don't Need A Man. It's a SMacked story. Some parts of it are in Stella and Mac's POV. Other parts are just an outsiders view. Hope you like it. Reviews are more than welcome! 3 love you peeps.

Warning: Rated M for future chapters.. Most likely the next one. Hehe.

* * *

"Lindsey how many times do I have to say no?" snapped Stella as she stormed into her office and sat down at her desk, Lindsey right behind her.

"Oh come on Stella! You know I'm right." protested Lindsey, sitting down opposite Stella.

"**I don't need a man**." disagreed Stella staring intently on her computer screen. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do Stella."

Stella turned towards Lindsey. "And why do you think that?"

Lindsey started at her. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

Stella glared at her. "Don't remember."

"Mmm. When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"

Stella thought for a moment. "A… 2 weeks ago."

"Who cooked it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Who cooked it?"

"I did."

"Mmm."

Stella stared at her. She was starting to get mad.

"Last time you had sex?"

"That's it! Get out!" yelled Stella flying out of her chair.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit?!" protested Lindsey standing up with Stella.

"Because **I don't need a man**!" shouted Stella throwing her hands up in the air, storming around her desk and over to her file cabinet.

Lindsey followed her. "Yes you do! You work way too many hours a day; not leaving until way past overtime, you don't go out anymore; haven't dated in forever, you haven't had a home cooked meal; you eat take out every night, and you haven't had sex in years!" Lindsey listed off shouting them.

Stella spun around, eyes wide. "Can you please not shout my sex life to the whole lab!"

Lindsey rolled her eyes again and was about to continue when Mac walked into Stella's office.

"What is all the yelling about?!" Mac asked staring at the two women.

Lindsey looked at Mac once and then turned to Stella, a huge grin on her face.

"Oh no." said Stella shaking her head. "Don't."

Mac stood there confused. "Don't what?"

Lindsey turned back to Mac. "What do you think of Stella?"

Mac was taken back by the question. "What do I think of her?"

"Yeah. Like, do you like her?" asked Lindsey. Stella stood there holding her head in her hands.

"Yes. Of coarse." said Mac looking back and forth between the two.

"Would you ever go out with her?" Lindsey shot off another question.

"Umm. Like on a date?" (Mac)

"Yeah." (Lindsey)

"Mac you don't have to answer that." (Stella)

"Yes." (Mac)

"Yes?" (Stella)

"Really?" (Lindsey)

"Yeah." (Mac)

"Then it's a date. Tonight 8:00?" (Lindsey)

"Sure." (Mac)

"What?" (Stella)

"Great." (Lindsey)

With that Mac walked out of Stella's office.

"What just happened here?" asked Stella totally confused.

"I just got you a date for tonight. Better go get ready." Lindsey smiled at her friend and walked off, leaving Stella in complete shock.

* * *

Well what do you guys think of the first chapter? I hope you like it. Reviews please! They give me courage to write the next chapter. Haha. If you guys have any ideas just tell me. I'll see what I can do. Thanks! Next chapter I'll post soon!


	2. Mac Arrives

****

Okay this part is in Stella's POV. Thank you for reviewing! Also I'm so sorry for the late reply. I just started my sophomore year in high school and I have swim practice every night plus homework, so I haven't had time. Hope you like the chapter though.

* * *

"I can't believe I have a date with Mac tonight. Oh God what to wear?" I ask myself as I run around my bedroom, rummaging through my drawers and closets try ingot find something to wear.

"Where is he even bringing me to dinner?" I ponder. "Should I call him?" I reach for my phone and then shake my head. "No I can't do that."

I look back through my closet and spot a dress I've never wore before. Pulling it out of my closet I hold it up to my body in front of my mirror. It's perfect. Running into the bathroom I strip myself of my clothing and hop into the shower. Turning the water to the right temperature I wash my hair and body while I daydream about how this date will go. I'm so nervous.

Turning the water off I quick dry myself and pull on my dress. Grabbing the hair dryer I dry my hair and allow it to fall over my shoulders, in its natural curly form. Applying some eyeshade and mascara I put on a light shade of gloss on my lips.

Looking through my jewelry I decide on a silver, heart shaped necklace and a matching silver bracelet. I slide my feet into delicate, black heels and take a look at myself in the mirror. My dress is black and hugs my curves perfectly. Ending just above the knee it shows off my toned legs. The top dives down just enough cleavage for Mac eyes, the rest left to his imagination. As I'm looking at myself I can't help but wonder what Mac will think. It's true that for a few years now I have been wondering what it would be like to date him, but wouldn't even dare think about asking him.

I smile into the mirror and then frown. "What am I thinking? This whole thing is ridiculous." I look at myself sadly and go to reach for my phone. "I'll just call and tell him I forgot about other plans I had."

As I am about to dial his number there is a knock at my door. It's too late, he is here. My heart beating double time I walk hesitantly to the door and slowly open it.

Gasping I'm in shock at what I see. Mac is standing there holding a single white rose, in a black suit he must have just bought for this occasion.

I feel a blush creep to my cheeks. "Hi Mac." I offer him with a smile, since he hasn't said a word since I opened the door.

"Hey Stella." He smiles as I watch his eyes wonder my body. "You look gorgeous."

I blush some more and smile. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I smile.

Mac smirks and then holds the flower up to me. "This is for you."

I smile and take the flower for him. "It's beautiful thank you Mac." I grin at him. "Let me go put this in a vase really quick." I run into the kitchen and quickly put the flower in a vase of water and them run back to Mac. "Okay. So where are we going?" I ask as I grab my coat.

"It's a secret." He replies as he helps me into my coat, his fingertips gently grazing my arm, making shivers run up my spine. Mac takes offers me his arm like the gentlemen he is and leads me out to his car. Opening the door for me I get in and wait for him to come around.

As we are driving I can feel my heart beating in my chest. Thoughts and questions swirling around in my head. Finally I can't take it anymore and I ask him the question that has been bugging me since he had left my office this morning.

"Why did you say yes?" The look I receive from his tells me that I have caught him off guard. He seems to think this over in his head and I wait, fingers twirling around themselves, my body racked in nerves. I guess now was the time to just admit to myself that I was truly in love with Mac Taylor. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't have feelings for him. Everything about him sends my heart into a flutter, his smile, his voice, when his arm brushes mine, or the way we flirt just a little too much.

"I'm not sure why I said yes." Mac finally answers snapping myself out of my trance. "Ask me again when the night is through." He smirks and I feel my heart miss a beat.

As the drive continues Mac suddenly reaches over me to open the compartment in front of me. His hand brushes against my thigh as he reaches into the drawer. The touch sends my body in a frenzy and I have to remind myself to breathe. Pulling back he brushes me again and I grip the door handle to keep from moaning.

The light turns red ahead of us and Mac stops the car. Just as suddenly as his moment before Mac suddenly is reaching over me again, only this time to tie a blindfold around my eyes. "Mac?" I asked in wonder, slightly amused and definitely turned on.

"Just go with it Stella… it was Lindsey's idea." I laugh at that and enjoy the sound of Mac's laughter.

I feel the car stop once more and hear Mac get out. Waiting nervously I listen to the my door opening. Mac places his hand on mine and tells me to get out, helping me and making sure I don't hit my head.

"Just follow me." Mac says and I nod my head. His one hand rests around my waist, the other at his side. Walking blindly I let Mac lead me and million thoughts rushing through my head.

Hearing soft jazz music I smile. "Where are we Mac?"

"Look for yourself."

I reach up and remove my blindfold, instantly I am amazing and my jaw drops open. Before me is a table set for two, romantic flowers and drapes hang around us. Stepping forward I realize that we are out on a balcony overlooking the lake.

"Oh Mac. It's beautiful. You didn't have to do all this!" I say astonished, turning to look at him.

"I know, but Lindsey told me that if I didn't make this night worth remembering she would kick my ass." He smirks and I smile, a little sad that this night only came to be because of Lindsey. However Mac isn't done speaking and his next words floor me. "Plus, you deserve this Stella. You are the most hardworking and dedicated women I have ever met. I never see you doing things for yourself so I figured I would." His shy smile leaves me breathless.

"Thank you Mac." I lean forward and kiss his cheek lightly, wanting so badly to just kiss his lips, but knowing it could ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same.

"Your welcome." Mac says clearly embarrassed. He walks me over to the table and like a gentleman pulls the chair out for me to sit. He sits in front of me and I smile at him. "I made a Greek dish. I hope you like it."

I look at my food and grin. It's my favorite dish of all time. "You remembered?" I ask grinning.

"Yeah. You told me once before your favorite dish." My smile is as big as my face.

"Thank you again Mac… for everything."

We both dig in and talk about work and other things both enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY PERSON AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER!!!!!**


	3. Confessions and Love On the Balcony

**Wow I am so so so so so so sorry!!! I haven't updated in forever! Truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Thank you so much for sticking with me though! You guys really do rock! So at long last here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Mac or Stella, though I wish I did.**

* * *

After they had both cleaned their plates Mac and Stella both took their glasses of wine and stood looking out over the city taking in the view.

"Thank you again Mac for tonight. I means a lot to me." Stella smiled.

"Your welcome Stella. I enjoyed our dinner." Mac answered smiling back at Stella.

Stella smiles and looks back over the city. The night had been great, but she still was bothered by the fact that Mac had did this because of Lindsey. It would be stupid to deny that she was hoping for more out of tonight. Mac looked over and saw the look on her face and sliding closer to her put his hand on hers.

"Stella." Mac said as Stella looked up at him softly. Looking into his eyes Stella smiled and watched in amazement as Mac slowly lowered his lips to hers, kissing them softly. Stella immediately responded kissing him back lightly, their kiss soft and sweet. Stella softly pulled back.

"Mac?" she asked.

"Just wanted you to know that I didn't do this because Lindsey made me." Mac answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Then why did you?" Stella asked holding her breath.

"Because I love you Stella." Mac answered honestly, looking into her eyes.

Stella was in shock and at a loss for words. Staring at him for a second she breathed out. "Say it again."

Mac smiled and leaned in closer to her, wrapping her in his arms, her head resting against his chest. "I love you Stella Bonasera."

Stella felt tears falling from her eyes. Everything that she had ever wanted him to say he just did. She didn't need any more of an explanation than that. Pulling back she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I love you too Mac."

Mac smiled and wiping the tears away gently placed his lips on hers. Both kissed back with such passion and force it left them breathless.

Pressing herself as close to Mac as she could get Stella pulled away and looked at Mac and whispered, "Make love to me Mac. Right here."

Mac's reply was to grab Stella's hips and lift her onto the balcony wall, stepping between her legs. Their lips collided in a frenzy, Stella pulling at Mac's tux while Mac struggled to unzip and remove Stella's dress.

"You looked fucking amazing tonight Stella." Mac rasped out his kisses moving down her neck, sucking on the cord he found there.

"Ahhh… Mac…" Stella moaned not able to form a coherent answer.

Mac kissed down and unclasped her bra, latching onto her breast. He rolled her nipple in his mouth, biting, and soothing it gently, before doing the same to the other.

Stella was lost, withering in his arms clasping onto his neck, trailing his nails down his Mac, marking him as hers.

"Stella…." Mac groaned grinding himself into her.

"Oh God." Stella gasped filling his hard, throbbing cock pressing into her, making her all the more wet.

"Stella. I want to make love to you the right way.. But oh… I don't think I'm going to last…" Mac moaned out as Stella's hand found its way down to stroke him through his pants.

"There will be other times for soft and passionate. Please Mac. I need you in me now. No foreplay."

Mac groaned again and removed the rest of there close, climbing onto the wall with her to lay above her, warming her.

"Wow." Mac said breathless as he looked at Stella naked under him. "Please don't let me wake up from this dream."

Stella giggled. "And why would you be dreaming?"

"I have Stella Bonasera under me… the women I have wanted for a very long time."

Stella grinned. "All you had to do was ask. You could have had me anytime you wanted."

Mac chuckled and kissed her, exploring her mouth. "I'm a dumb ass."

Stella laughed along with Mac before kissing him. "Well you have me now."

Mac grinned and tangling one hand in her hair and holding her hips in place with the other slowly entered her.

"Mac! Oh shit. Your so big!" Stella cried out her nails digging into his shoulder hard.

"Am I hurting you?" Mac asked worried.

"God no. You feel fucking incredible. Please move. Fast." Stella moaned out, eyes shut in pure lust.

Mac pulled out before thrusting back in and setting a steady rhythm.

"Mac! Oh… ahh… so good.. Don't stop. Please don't stop!"

"Never Stella… never gonna stop… always gonna love you… ooo.. Your sooo tight and wet… stay here forever."

Stella felt tears in her eyes as she heard Mac promise her forever. Opening her eyes she met his. "You mean it Mac? Forever?"

"Yes Stella. I love you and I can't imagine ever living without you." Mac stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I love you too Mac and I want forever."

Mac smiled and kissed her thrusting a few more times before they both shattered in each other's arms.

They lay there for a while holding each other before Stella shivered, the night air cooling her.

Mac smiled. "Let's get you dressed and take you home."

Stella smiled and took Mac's hand as he helped her off the wall. "Can I stay with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mac smiled as they got dressed and headed hand in hand back to Mac's apartment, their home.

* * *

**Okay. I'm apologizing again because you guys waited sooo long for this chapter and it sucks! I'm sorry. It is the last one. If you guys really do hate it tell me and I'll try to redo it and fix it. Okay? Sorry again. I love you guys and thanks for waiting for the update! Love you!!!!**


End file.
